


Холодно

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Муза и его Художник, или Что такое хорошо и что такое правильно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодно

Холодно.  
Лёгкая не по сезону куртка не спасает от холода, пальцы не сгибаются, последняя сигарета докурена и в кармане пусто. Надо домой. Где так же пусто, как сейчас в кармане, и почти так же холодно, как на улице. Окна нараспашку, а вдоль стен завешенные тряпьём холсты, от которых хочется бежать. Сейчас, когда думаешь только о том, где бы немного согреться, о них почти забываешь. Только стойкий запах масляных красок, который намертво въелся в кожу, пропитал волосы и одежду. Картины с тем, ради кого спустился, благодаря которому полюбил этот мир и которого полюбил сам.   
  
Тело не привыкло чувствовать холод, боль, а вот к горькому никотиновому дыму привыкло сразу. И что он, что тело долго никак на могли привыкнуть просто чувствовать.  
Раньше, конечно, было намного сложнее, когда тело уже реагировало на окружающие раздражители, а он – ещё нет. Тело ощущалось чем-то громоздким, неудобным и чужеродным, как обстановка бюджетной съёмной комнаты. Понадобилось время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. К тому, что нельзя оказаться в другом месте, только подумав, что существуют рамки времени, что для того, чтобы тело было в нормальном состоянии, необходимо его подпитывать. Что, если выйти в лёгкой одежде в то время, которое люди называют «зима», тело начнёт сильно дрожать и всё труднее будет идти. А ещё – словно сами собой будут закрываться глаза. А когда проснёшься, от слабости тела с трудом сможешь двигаться, говорить, тело будет по-прежнему дрожать, и постоянно будет мучить жажда.  
  
 _– Вы всех незнакомцев выхаживаете?_  
 _– Но ведь с тобой мы знакомы, - пожал тогда плечами Художник._  
  
Но труднее всего было привыкнуть к тому, какое количество запретов придумали себе люди. И к тому, что теперь нельзя целовать руки своего Художника.   
  
Теперь, когда его Муза почти постоянно рядом с ним, поцелуи не особо нужны. Но они доставляли особое, необъяснимое удовольствие. И больно было оттого, что когда Художник не с ним, он целует кого-то другого.  
  
Он многому научился с тех пор, когда спустился к своему Художнику: готовить еду и кофе, уговаривать, смеяться до слёз, долгое время не двигаться, позируя своему Художнику. Полюбил удивлять, рассказывая во время путешествий те истории, которые мог знать только тот, кто лично присутствовал и видел, водил по особым местам, не отмеченных ни на одной карте. Со своим Художником он научился любить лёгкий бриз в лицо и кулинарию. А ещё – дышать никотиновым дымом и болью. И почти-искренне улыбаться очередной пассии своего Художника.  
  
Он не ревнует, нет. Просто ненавидит. Даму, Художника, себя – всех вместе. Ненавидит условности и традиции, возводимые Художником в культ, жеманный смех и манерность его дам, ненавидит чувства, так превозносимые писателями и поэтами, слишком острые, удушающие, отравляющие его и его тело, ненавидит клубок противоречивых эмоций, от которого не избавиться.  
  
«Наивные юные музы», – говорили. – «Ваши Творцы даже не узнают вас в человечком облике».  
  
Художник почти узнал. Только что с того?  
  
Художник ненавидит запах его сигарет. Он никогда не курит при нём.  
  
Художник делает вид, что ничего не помнит. Он делает вид, что между ними ничего не было.  
  
Не так давно у Художника появилось новое увлечение, которое, смеясь, выпустило идеально наманекюренные коготки и, сверкая глазами и улыбкой, полноправной хозяйкой стало расхаживать по студии Художника.  
  
Он почти-искренне улыбался, только всё больше отсутствовал, а приходя, приносил с собой едкий запах дешёвых сигарет и пьяные улыбки. Этому он тоже научился у Художника. От алкоголя эмоции, которые в присутствии этой особы шевелились клубком ядовитых змей, почти стихали.   
  
Художник хмурился. Он нашёл небольшую студию недалеко от квартиры Художника и одним пасмурным утром, побросав в спортивную сумку свои вещи, ушёл, оставив во сне художника свой адрес и записку на мольберте.  
  
Уже два месяца, как он живёт один. Уже пятьдесят четыре дня, как они с Художником не виделись. Не самый приятный получился разговор… Он пытался объяснить. Художник делал вид, что не понимает и что его всё устраивает. Пытался делать вид, что ничего не было, что совсем не помнит губ Музы на вкус, не знает запаха благовоний на разгорячённой коже, не помнит твёрдость его тела в своих руках и того, что каждый раз после комната словно искажалась, подёрнутая дымкой, и вспыхивала поразительно яркими образами и сюжетами. Не помнит, как сцеловывал утренний свет с ямочек на пояснице и вздрагивал, когда он всё же целовал Художнику руки. Не помнит его признания, которое последовало несколько недель спустя.  
  
Лучше бы не помнил.  
  
Уже тринадцать дней, как он запретил себе приближаться к дому, где живёт его Художник. Говорят, скоро у него новая выставка. Поговаривают, он собирается жениться.  
  
 _– Возможно, ты прав. Нехорошо. Но так – правильно._  
  
Что ж, в том, что не касалось искусства, Художник действительно любил поступать «правильно».  
  
Зарплаты с периодических заказов вполне хватает на краски с холстами, еду и оплату квартиры, в которой он почти не появляется. В ней почти ничего нет, а из того, что привнёс он – только разномастные мольберты да завешенные картины несбывшегося вдоль стен.  
  
Холодно.   
  
С тех пор, как всё закончилось, ему всегда холодно.


End file.
